


Капитан Духов и дело о зловещем похищении мака

by Moraine, Tehero



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Detective, Explicit Language, Humor, Multi, Russian-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehero/pseuds/Tehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В России две беды – воруют и зомбиапокалипсис!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитан Духов и дело о зловещем похищении мака

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ЗФБ-2015 по заявке: «Дорогие авторы, а напишите про то, что было бы, произойти зомби-апокалипсис в России? Побольше юмора и русских стереотипов, но без всякие мерисьюх и скатывания в уг».  
> Как следствие, нецензурная лексика, упоминание наркотиков, неполиткорректные высказывания; возможен некоторый ООС из-за переноса персонажей на российскую почву.  
> И да, тут есть пейринги. Но они проспойлерят вам сюжет.  
> Некоторые пояснения по поводу фамилий: Grimes происходит от древнескандинавского Grimr – привидение, дух, поэтому фамилия у бравого капитана полиции Духов; братья Хреновы получили фамилию из-за созвучности Dixon – Dickson; фамилия Зеленых обязана своему появлению лишнему "е" в фамилии Greene.

Обычно всякая мутная хрень снится после пары лишних бутеров на ночь, а капитану полиции Духову чертовщина приснилась, видать, с голодухи. Как будто во время разборки с заезжими бандитами прилетела по его душу пуля, но чуток промахнулась, и потому очутился он не в гробу в казенных белых тапочках, а в районной больнице, куда тапки нужно было приносить свои. И вот лежит он в палате один-одинешенек – в руку капельница пустая воткнута, на тумбочке букет цветов чахнет – и смотрит на часы на противоположной стене. Секундная стрелка на них не двигается, но часы почему-то тикают. И так громко тикают, сука, что и мертвого разбудят!  
  
На этой неприятной мысли Рик проснулся. Никакие часы над ухом, слава богу, не тикали, зато какой-то дятел настойчиво стучал во входную дверь.  
  
Черт, только заснул ведь! Кого там принесла нелегкая и почему непременно под дверь их жилплощади? На секунду мелькнула мысль о ходоках, но даже в полусонном состоянии Рик сообразил, что тогда бы в дверь не просто колотили, но еще и орали благим матом.  
  
Стук не прекращался. Этот утренний птах сейчас перебудит в чертовой матери всех в квартире, подумал Рик и со стоном разлепил глаза. На линялых обоях в веселенький цветочек – Лорина мама выбирала! – сидел здоровенный таракан. Вот тварюга! Пока Рик оглядывался по сторонам в поисках подходящего метательного снаряда, таракан издевательски неторопливо дополз до вентиляции и скрылся в трубе. Рик дал себе страшную клятву, что заклеит чертову дыру сегодня же вечером. И заставит помочь Шуру. Раз уж он живет теперь в их квартире, так пусть хоть пользу приносит!  
  
А невидимая глазу радистка Кэт продолжала ритмично стучать в дверь. И кто же из оставшихся соседей настолько упертый? Рик выругался еще раз, сполз с куцего кухонного диванчика, на котором только лилипут поместится, и как был, в майке и тренировочных штанах, поплелся открывать.  
  
– Рюрик Романович, – со сдержанным достоинством произнес с порога профессор Зеленых с пятого этажа. Профессор был единственным, кто упорно продолжал звать Рика ненавистными именем-отчеством, несмотря на все просьбы.  
  
– Утречка, Гонорий Никифорович, – пробормотал Рик.  
  
– Я вас разбудил? Прошу прощения, Рюрик Романович, – величавым взмахом руки профессор отодвинул Рика с дороги и вошел, хотя никто его внутрь не приглашал. – Дело не терпит отлагательств!  
  
У Гонория Никифоровича все дела не терпели отлагательств, но, как говаривала Лора, некоторым людям проще отдаться, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь. Рик вздохнул и кивнул в сторону кухни:  
  
– Пойдемте.  
  
Профессор вплыл на замызганную кухню, как адмирал Иван Федорович Крузенштерн, человек и пароход, и замер у плиты, скорбно поджав губы.  
  
– Я вас слушаю, – Рик аккуратно обогнул профессора по фарватеру и устроился у подоконника.  
  
За окном раскинулась во всей красе улица Ленина, главная, блядь, магистраль поселка городского типа Королево: пыльные деревья и кусты, ржавые машины, лениво догорающая помойка и парочка ходоков, кругами ползающих по детской площадке. Ни черта, считай, не изменилось. Кстати, надо будет выйти во двор и проломить мертвякам бошки от греха подальше, а то эти твари вечно сбиваются в стада. Сейчас вроде двое их, а спустя час под окнами уже толпа, как на заводском субботнике. Хорошо хоть, бревна не приносят, такого подъездная дверь точно не выдержит.  
  
– Сегодня обещает быть солнечно, – сдержанно-скорбно сообщил профессор, повысив голос, и Рик понял, что позорно утратил бдительность.  
  
– Э-э, да. Прошу прощения, поздно лег. Дела, знаете ли.  
  
– Да-да, Рюрик Романович! Дела! Я очень ценю вас как единственного представителя власти в нашем подъезде! Поэтому и пришел.  
  
Строго говоря, Гонорий Никифорович врал. Или немного подлизывался. Полицейским был и Шура, но к нему профессор Зеленых не благоволил и обзывал нехорошими выражениями типа дармоеда, приспособленца и оборотня в погонах. На этом месте Рик обычно закатывал глаза, но в спор благоразумно не вступал.  
  
– Так вот, Рюрик Романович, речь идет о преступлении!  
  
– И что же такого случилось? – меланхолично спросил Рик, зная о страсти Гонория Никифоровича к излишней театральщине.  
  
– В это тяжелое время, когда мы вынуждены выживать своими силами, брошенные на произвол судьбы как правительством, так и местными органами власти…  
  
– Гонорий Никифорович, а можно конкретнее?  
  
Тот сбился, посмотрел на Рика осуждающе, но все же перешел к делу:  
  
– Тот огород, который я разбил на крыше. На благо всего подъезда, замечу! Какой-то варвар и вандал сегодня ночью повыдергал на нем весь мак!  
  
Да еб твою мать!  
  
К счастью, Рик успел прикусить язык и не выпалил это вслух. Но именно чертов мак стал причиной нехорошей ссоры между ним и профессором несколько месяцев назад. Гонорий Никифорович сверкал очками и упрямо твердил, что это прекрасное растение обладает рядом целебных свойств и великолепно хранится в домашних условиях, а Рик бранился, вспоминая всех нахмуренных торчков из окрестных районов. Конечно, всю эту шелупонь сожрали в первую очередь, но Рик, как капитан полиции (пусть полицию тоже быстро сожрали), к ханке относился крайне отрицательно. Так что, если подумать, новость про мак была даже в чем-то и хорошей. Может, профессор образумится и прекратит выращивать всякую подозрительную дрянь вместо классово правильной картошки.  
  
– Просто повыдергал? – с некоторой надеждой спросил Рик.  
  
– Повыдергал и унес!  
  
А вот это хуже.  
  
– Уважаемый Рюрик Романович, все мы прекрасно знаем, кто способен на такое, не побоюсь этого слова, вопиющее хищение, – с нажимом произнес Гонорий Никифорович, и Рику стало совсем тоскливо. – В нашем дружном подъезде есть только две паршивых овцы!  
  
– Профессор, а вы уверены, что это именно хищение?  
  
– Молодой человек, мне много лет, но я еще не выжил из ума! Я не спал и все прекрасно слышал!  
  
– А можно с этого места поподробнее?  
  
Теперь Рик проснулся окончательно и переключился в служебный режим. Опыт не пропьешь, а он, как-никак, сотрудник внутренних органов. На этом месте Рик вспомнил о ходоках с их пристрастием к внутренним органам и слегка взгрустнул.  
  
– Разумеется, – профессор Зеленых устроился на том самом диванчике, где так недавно спал Рик. – Сейчас расскажу по порядку. Вы же знаете – я ночами работаю…  
  
– Да-да…  
  
–…тружусь. Огород отнимает все время, но я не могу забросить работу всей своей жизни! Я начинал ее, когда еще преподавал в Тимирязевской академии в Москве. Я вам рассказывал, как в восьмидесятых…  
  
– Да, Гонорий Никифорович, – не выдержал Рик, – и не раз.  
  
От такой вопиющей бестактности Гонорий Никифорович вскинул убеленную сединами голову и послал Рику возмущенный взгляд, но к делу все же вернулся:  
  
– Этой ночью я тоже работал – писал монографию. Вы должны понять, Рюрик Романович, что это будет веха в истории сельского хозяйства! Да, сейчас у нас некоторым образом апокалипсис, но когда-нибудь выжившие потомки оценят этот труд по достоинству!  
  
– Конечно, оценят, Гонорий Никифорович!  
  
Из вентиляции опять высунулся таракан – тот же самый или другой, черт их поймешь. Рик, не отрывая от него взгляда, попытался снять с ноги тапок.  
  
– Вы только вдумайтесь в название, Рюрик Романович! «Кожные заболевания северных оленей на территории Ненецкого автономного округа: классификация, диагностика и лечение». Ручаюсь, это будет прорыв в исследованиях!  
  
Услышав название эпохального ученого труда, таракан, не будь дурак, тут же съебался обратно. Рик бы тоже свалил, только куда?  
  
– Вы писали монографию. И что дальше?  
  
В квартире хлопнула дверь. Интересно, кто встал: Лора, Кирилл или, бывают же такие чудеса, Шура?  
  
– А дальше я услышал шум на лестничной клетке. Признаться, поначалу я решил, что в подъезд проникли ходоки – опять через мусоропровод пролезли.  
  
Рик кивнул. Ведь просил же всех жильцов, как приличных людей просил не кидать туда мусор! Все равно теперь его никто не вывозит, а ходоки сползаются на запах, как мухи на говно.  
  
– В каком часу это случилось, не обратили внимания?  
  
– Каюсь, не обратил, – сокрушенно вздохнул профессор. – Думаю, после четырех утра. Так вот, возвращаясь к событиям этой ночи. Как глава семьи, я обязан приложить все усилия, чтобы защитить дочерей. Я послушал еще немного, но шум не повторился. Тогда я взял ружье и выглянул из квартиры.  
  
От дряхлой берданки был только один толк – посильнее врезать прикладом. Но профессор упрямо верил, что отстреляется даже от толпы ходоков.  
  
– На площадке никого не оказалась. Зато я обнаружил, что дверь на крышу открыта. Я поднялся туда и узрел этот ужас. До утра я охранял остальные растения, а как рассвело, тут же поспешил к вам! Рюрик Романович, – профессор заговорщицки понизил голос, – мы с вами прекрасно знаем, чьих рук это дело.  
  
Ну вот опять! И, главное, хрен возразишь.  
  
– Че случилось? – чудо произошло, и на кухню ввалился помятый со сна Шура, который обычно вставал ближе к обеду. – О, Гонорий Никифорович! Опять жалобу на кого-то настрочили?  
  
Тот возмущенно вскинулся, и Рик поспешил вмешаться, пока они не сцепились друг с другом:  
  
– Нет, профессор зашел по делу.  
  
– Преступление, – пророкотал Гонорий Никифорович, как просыпающийся вулкан. – Кража! Рюрик Романович, как капитан полиции, разберитесь с этим беспределом!  
  
– А, да, разберись, – Шура стащил с давно уже неработающей плиты чайник и присосался к носику.  
  
– Сходи за водой сначала, – не выдержал Рик. – Мало осталось.  
  
– Схожу, я ж тебе обещал.  
  
– Вот именно.  
  
– Эти разбойники! – разорялся тем временем Гонорий Никифорович. – Асоциальные элементы! Уголовники! Братья, прошу прощения, Хреновы!  
  
– Так что там стряслось? – спросил Шура, не глядя на профессора.  
  
– Мак повыдергали.  
  
– Ууу! О-фи-геть!  
  
– Не шумите так! Кирюша еще спит, – на кухню вплыла Лора в кокетливом халатике, но, как ни удивительно, без вечных бигуди. – Ох, Гонорий Никифорович! Вы бы предупредили, что зайдете!  
  
Профессор Зеленых в присутствии дамы поднялся и слегка поклонился:  
  
– Прошу прощения. Но я вынужден попросить вашего мужа вмешаться и арестовать виновников…  
  
И когда это уже успели и преступление раскрыть, и виновников найти?  
  
Рик прокашлялся:  
  
– Профессор попросил меня расследовать одно происшествие. Лора, садитесь завтракать без меня.  
  
Неплохо бы разобраться с вырванным маком до того, как даже все ходоки с улицы Ленина узнают, кто тут главный варвар и вандал подъезда.  
  
– Рик, у тебя никогда нет времени на семью!  
  
– Да ладно, Лор, у него работа такая, – успокаивающе протянул Шура.  
  
– И у тебя тоже, замечу! – Рик пошел было в комнату за формой, но обернулся. – Принеси воду – со вчерашнего дня прошу!  
  
Шура поднял руки, капитулируя:  
  
– Да принесу я! После завтрака.  
  
Рик чертыхнулся, вышел из кухни, бросив по дороге взгляд на закрытую дверь в комнату Кирилла, и достал из гардероба помятый и потрепанный, но все еще официальный мундир. Вести следствие, пусть даже и самое дурацкое, следовало по всем правилам.  
  
* * *  
  
До начала всего этого бардака Гена работал дворником и был, разумеется, гастарбайтером, потому что больше никто в дворники не шел. Жил он тогда в каморке под лестницей. Сейчас Гена по-прежнему убирал в подъезде, так как любил чистоту и порядок, но на очередном заседании уцелевших жильцов общим решением ему отдали квартиру на первом этаже. Ее обитателей, семью Марлевых, слопали еще в самом начале апокалипсиса, все равно она стояла пустая. Гена никак не мог привыкнуть доставшимся ему хоромам и обжил только одну комнату и кухню.  
  
Ко всему прочему Гена еще зарекомендовал себя очень смышленым молодым человеком, ладил почти со всеми и, как следствие, все про всех знал. Начать расследование стоило с разговора с ним. Так что Рик спустился на первый этаж и постучал в правую дверь.  
  
– Драсьте, Рик-джан! – жизнерадостно приветствовал его Гена.  
  
Гену, разумеется, при рождении назвали отнюдь не Геной, но он не возражал и охотно откликался на новое имя.  
  
– Привет. Надо поговорить.  
  
– О! Входите, Рик-джан, – Гена посторонился, приглашая его внутрь, но Рик мотнул головой, мол, я по-быстрому. – Что-то не так?  
  
– В общем-то, да.  
  
– Ебанырот! – с чувством произнес Гена.  
  
Какой-то умник – Рик бы ему башку свернул, если добрался – в свое время научил только приехавшего и едва говорящего по-русски Гену, что исконно славянское «ебанырот» прекрасно выражает всю гамму чувств русского человека от восторга до потрясения. Теперь эта чистая душа выдавала проклятое словцо при любых обстоятельствах, и никому так и не удалось его переубедить, что так говорить нехорошо.  
  
– Вот какое дело, Ген, – зачем-то понизил голос Рик. – Ты ж чутко спишь. Не слышал часом, твои соседи ночью никуда не выходили?  
  
– Не, Рик-джан, – выпалил тот. – Всю ночь у себя бухали. Спать не давали! Ебанырот.  
  
Рик аж моргнул от неожиданности.  
  
– Ты уверен?  
  
– Бухали-бухали. И шумели как шайтаны!  
  
Что за черт? Впрочем, иногда даже самая надежная агентура давала осечку, как вот Гена сейчас. Рик потер переносицу, предвкушая неизбежную головную боль, подошел к левой двери и постучал. Тишина. Пришлось колотить в дверь минуту, а то и две, пока ее, наконец, соизволили отпереть.  
  
На Рика мутными глазами уставился старший брат Хренов, Митрич.  
  
– Че надо, начальник?  
  
Что интересно, бухлом от него не пахло, хотя морда была непроспавшаяся совершенно.  
  
– Разговор есть.  
  
– Охренел, начальник? Который час?  
  
– Который надо, – Рик вставил ногу в проем прежде, чем дверь успела захлопнуться. – Митрич, я тебя сколько раз предупреждал…  
  
– Ты меня на понт не бери, легавый! – тот стукнул себя в грудь, затянутую тельняшкой. – Я в Афгане таких, как ты…  
  
Ну, началось!  
  
– Ты спер мак с профессорского огорода?  
  
– Охренел, начальник? – от неожиданности Митрич даже перестал наваливаться на дверь. – Это кто спизданул? Ты, таджикская морда?  
  
– Я не таджик, я киргиз, – с достоинством отозвался сзади Гена и добавил: – Ебанырот.  
  
– Ах ты, гнида узкоглазая!  
  
– Митрич! А ну отставить!  
  
– Вали, легавый! Да ты кто ваще?  
  
– Не нарывайся – в каморке запру!  
  
– Ха! – но кулаки Митрич все же опустил и упер в боки, вспомнил, наверное, как в прошлый раз Рик и Шура совместными усилиями таки заперли его на всю ночь в бывшей гениной каморке. А кулаки у Митрича были весомые – у Рика аж снова челюсть заболела.  
  
– Съеби нахер, – уже спокойнее буркнул Митрич. – Не тебе десантуру трепать!  
  
– Когда была эта десантура? – не удержался Рик.  
  
– Десантура вечна! – Митрич снова вскинул кулак, но на этот раз для того, чтобы сунуть под нос наколотые на костяшках синие буквы ВДВ. – Это тебе не хрен моржовый, а войска дяди Вани!  
  
– Уголовник ты, а не десантура.  
  
– Ага, и таких, как ты, начальник, на зоне петушил!  
  
– Да ты!  
  
– Да я тебя!  
  
– Рик-джан! Митрич-джан! Ну ебанырот!  
  
– Вы че орете? – по лестнице спустился младший брат Митрича, которого все в подъезде от мала до велика называли исключительно уменьшительно-ласкательными прозвищами, несмотря на то, что лет ему было не меньше, чем Рику.  
  
– Данька, где тебя черти носят?! – рявкнул старший брат.  
  
– Наверх ходил, – Даня коротко кивнул Рику. – Починить просили…  
  
– Хули ты всем все на халяву чинишь? Нашли, бля, благодетеля!  
  
– Дань, ты случайно…  
  
– Данька, не отвечай ему! Давай сначала адвоката, начальник!  
  
– Митрич, ты ебнулся? Какой адвокат?  
  
– Ниче не знаю! Только нехер на моего брата собак вешать!  
  
– Да я только спросить…  
  
– Рик, не обижайте Даню!  
  
С перил лестничного пролета свесилась соседка со второго этажа, тетя Клара, женщина приятная, но несколько экзальтированная. Ее мужа, алкоголика, тунеядца и вообще нехорошего человека Эдика сожрали месяца три назад, что пошло тете Кларе только на пользу. Она немножко успокоилась и даже похорошела, но теперь рвалась опекать всех в подъезде: от детей до того же Дани.  
  
– Данечка – хороший мальчик! – тетя Клара спустилась на площадку и тут же ринулась в бой.  
  
– Ну, теть Клар! – не выдержал хороший мальчик.  
  
– Так! – рявкнул Рик, потеряв терпение. – Митрич, живо отвечай – где ночью был?  
  
– В пизде! – огрызнулся тот, но, бросив взгляд на вспыхнувшую тетю Клару, особу крайне интеллигентную, закашлялся и пробурчал почти виновато: – А ты, женщина, вали отсюда. У нас тут чисто мужские разборки.  
  
Но прошли те времена, когда худая как щепка соседка в случае малейшей опасности мышкой шмыгала в безопасную норку своей квартиры. Теперь она уперла руки в боки не хуже Митрича и с вызовом взглянула снизу вверх на Рика.  
  
– Рик, вы не такой человек, чтобы возводить напраслину на людей!  
  
В виске противно заныло. Так он и знал, что этим кончится!  
  
– Да не возвожу я ничего, Клара Карловна, – устало, но твердо ответил Рик. – У Гонория Никифоровича ночью кто-то мак спиз… э-э-э, похитил с концами. Надо разобраться, кто. Гена утверждает, что Митрич с Даней шумели всю ночь…  
  
– Да? – озадаченно спросил младший Хренов, но неожиданно версию дворника поддержала тетя Клара:  
  
– Шумели, Рик, шумели! Они же прямо под нами живут, слышно все прекрасно. Я еще по батарее постучала, чтобы потише себя вели, а то разбудят Софочку.  
  
– Вот как, – медленно произнес Рик. – А в каком часу это было, не вспомните случайно?  
  
Тетя Клара растерялась.  
  
– Н-нет, точно не знаю, после трех, думаю, может, часа в четыре…  
  
– В четыре, – буркнул Митрич, – так ведь, Данька?  
  
Даня обвел всех взглядом и сказал саркастически:  
  
– Не помню, я ж пьяный был.  
  
– Ясненько, – протянул Рик. – Ладно, пока все свободны, но далеко не расходитесь.  
  
– Куда мы денемся? – тетя Клара хотела беспечно улыбнуться, но губы дрогнули, и улыбка вышла жалкой.  
  
Митрич пробормотал что-то злобное под нос, а вот Даня выразил неудовольствие куда отчетливее:  
  
– Ну, здрасьте, приехали! Мы с утреца на шоппинг собирались, договорились же вчера.  
  
– Да, договорились, – задумчиво пробормотал Рик.  
  
«Шоппингом» у них с легкой руки хохотушки Марго, старшей дочери профессора Зеленых, назывались вылазки в местные магазины и склады за едой и прочими необходимыми вещами. Шоппинг был делом опасным, потому что ходоков в общественных местах водилось как собак нерезаных, а с огнестрелом оказалась не просто жопа, а глубокая жопа. Свой «Макаров» Рик давно убрал в шкаф – без патронов им разве что как кастетом работать можно. У Шуры в его табельном оставалась обойма «на крайняк», как он мрачно выразился, ну и Гонорий Никифорович под страшным секретом поведал, что для берданки у него припасено с полдюжины патронов. И все.  
  
Обходились чем придется. Лучше всех устроился все тот же Даня, который смастерил себе лук и стрелы. Старший Хренов сначала ржал, что Данусенька не наигралась в детстве в индейцев, но после того, как брат метко перестрелял прорвавшихся через подвал ходоков, насмешничать прекратил. Сам Рик пользовался удобным мясницким тесаком, который любовно называл «мое мачете», Шура облюбовал трофейную бейсбольную биту с надписью «Мочи ментов!», Митрич профессионально пырял в ухо охотничьим ножом, а Гена ловко орудовал ломом на длинной ручке, которым он в былые времена долбил лед у подъезда. Когда они в полном составе выходили на большой шоппинг, Рик всегда думал, что раньше с удовольствием засадил бы такую гоп-компанию за решетку.  
  
Сейчас же прежняя профессия напомнила о себе совершенно неожиданным способом. Рик отменил намеченный шоппинг и еще раз предупредил, чтоб не разбредались по дому, как тараканы, – скоро понадобятся все. А сам стал подниматься по лестнице, бездумно разглядывая ступеньки.  
  
Несколько лет назад по телеку показывали какой-то буржуйский сериал про больницу. Лора смотрела его запоем, а Рик видел всего парочку серий, когда не задерживался после смены. Сюжета он не уловил, но присказку главного героя запомнил. «Все врут!» – любил повторять тот язвительный хрен и был, сука, прав! Потому что сейчас Рику нагло в лицо врали все, все четверо!  
  
Я вас выведу на чистую воду, пригрозил он мысленно. В конце концов, следак я или нет?  
  
* * *  
  
Поднявшись на свой четвертый этаж, Рик притормозил было, но все-таки решил, что сытое брюхо к расследованию глухо, а потому сначала надо осмотреть место охуеть какого зловещего преступления на крыше и только потом уже заморить червячка.  
  
Наверху солнце уже начало хорошо так припекать, будто у них тут Техас, а не Россия. Рик покрутил головой, осматриваясь. Хотя они все, конечно, помогали профессору, землю таскали и воду тоже, но Гонорий Никофорович, надо отдать ему должное, хрен упертый! Если сказал: «Здесь будет крыша-сад!», то костьми лег, а своего добился. И теперь они первую зиму проведут не на консервах и зайцах сомнительного происхождения, которых притаскивал с охоты Даня, а на настоящих овощах и картохе. В чем-то Рик мог понять возмущение их главного огородника: если бы ночной ворюга покусился не на мак, а на что-то по-настоящему полезное, он бы сам этому кое-кому уши-то пооткрутил.  
  
Рик осторожно прошелся по узким тропинкам, проложенным вдоль грядок. Ни пяди полезного пространства не должно пустовать, настаивал профессор, а потому ходить по огороду можно было исключительно боком, чтобы чего не помять или сломать ненароком. Только пятачок у вентиляционных выходов удалось отстоять, а то Гонорий Никифорович и там рвался посадить что-нибудь вьющееся, чтоб за решетку цеплялось.  
  
Кстати! Рик еще раз присмотрелся к огороду, теперь совсем уж пристально. Мак рос в нескольких местах, и этот ночной похититель не иначе как пропеллер на спину себе прикрутил, как Карлсон, чтобы пролететь над грядками и аккуратненько собрать весь мак, не затоптав пол-огорода. Интересно.  
  
– О, вот кто тут ходит! А я уже хотела бежать за берданкой.  
  
Рик обернулся. У двери на крышу стояла Марго с корзиной в руках.  
  
– Хочу помидоров на ужин нарвать. Даня обещал сегодня сходить на охоту после шоппинга, а тетя Клара предложила потушить мясо с томатами.  
  
От ее слов у Рика, как у собаки Павлова, чуть слюна изо рта не потекла. Жаркое с томатами, да одно название звучит божественно!  
  
Так, не отвлекаться!  
  
– Марго, как ты вовремя, – начал Рик, тщательно продумывая следующие слова. – Я как раз хотел задать тебе пару вопросов. Твой отец сказал, что ночью его потревожил сильный шум. А ты его слышала?  
  
Старшая девица Зеленых кивнула.  
  
– Тут волей-неволей приучишься просыпаться от каждого шороха, – усмехнулась она.  
  
А вот теперь, подумал Рик, надо закидывать удочку особенно осторожно.  
  
– Может, ты обратила внимание на время? У вас в квартире, в отличие от остальных, часов много, а установление точного времени преступления значительно ускоряет следствие. Гонорий Никифорович сказал, что услышал шум около трех часов ночи… – тут Рик подпустил в голос легкую неуверенность.  
  
Ну, клюнет рыбка или нет?  
  
– Да, точно, – с готовностью заглотила наживку Марго. – Без десяти три было.  
  
– Отлично! – с искренней живостью в голосе ответил Рик. – Спасибо, ты мне очень помогла.  
  
Итак, что имелось у следствия к данной минуте? У следствия имелось то, что врут абсолютно все, как сговорились! Нет, Рик может даже и поверил бы в сговор, если бы не одно «но». Братья Хреновы. С Митричем бы сговариваться точно никто не стал, а Даня… он бы так не поступил. В этом Рик был уверен твердо.  
  
Но что означало это поголовное вранье? Придется все-таки устраивать очную ставку. Только сначала надо хоть чем-нибудь перекусить, а то в голове вертится не пропавший с концами мак, а одно только жаркое под ароматным темно-красным соусом… С-сука, ну зачем он опять вспомнил про мясо? Рик сглотнул слюну и поспешил в объятья родимой кухни.  
  
* * *  
  
Рик был уверен, что завтракать придется в гордом одиночестве, однако на кухне он обнаружил всю честную компанию. Ел, к счастью, только Кирилл, остальные просто просиживали штаны на подоконнике вместо того, чтобы сходить, блядь, наконец, за водой, ну сколько раз можно повторять?!  
  
– Да схожу я, схожу! – выпалил Шура, не успел Рик и рта раскрыть.  
  
– Рик, ну что ты привязался к Шуре? Он все сделает, правда же? – Лора улыбнулась нежно, совсем как в старые добрые времена, когда Рик еще ходил в младших лейтенантах. Вот только он от этих улыбок больше не таял так, как прежде. Да и не ему эти улыбки теперь раздавали.  
  
– Слыхал я эту сказку про белого бычка, – пробормотал Рик себе под нос, но развивать тему не стал. Ладно, если что, он Даню попросит помочь, вдвоем они быстро управятся. – Что у нас на завтрак?  
  
– Угадай, – ухмыльнулся Шура, с которого все было как с гуся вода.  
  
– Елки зеленые, опять гречка? – простонал Рик, пока Лора накладывала ему полную тарелку чертовой каши.  
  
– Это очень полезный продукт, – тут же сделала строгое лицо жена, – богатый витаминами и этими, как там их, в общем, много чем богатый. И вообще, радоваться надо, что баба Валя, царствие ей небесное, хранила в своей однушке запасы гречки еще с лихих девяностых!  
  
– Старушка все ждала конца света и дождалась, наконец, – беззаботно сказал Шура. – Умерла счастливой.  
  
Рик промычал что-то невнятное с набитым ртом. А вообще, если добавить в гречку побольше мяска и томатов, то… да блядь, долго еще его будет преследовать этот гастрономический мираж?  
  
Чтобы отвлечься, Рик переключил внимание на Кирилла, собираясь задать типичный родительский вопрос насчет занятий, которые проводила с тремя уцелевшими недорослями тетя Клара, но осекся. Сын сидел снулый, как вяленая треска, и только усилием воли не падал лицом в тарелку.  
  
– Кирилл, ну сколько раз объяснять, что ночью нужно спать, а не пойми чем заниматься!  
  
– Сам-то ты тоже по ночам не спишь, – взметнулся тот, но вовремя одумался и добавил тоном ниже: – пап.  
  
Рик быстро засунул в рот полную ложку каши, чтобы не ляпнуть чего лишнего.  
  
– С чего ты взял, Кирюша? – озадаченно спросила Лора, но на всякий случай просверлила Рика подозрительным взглядом.  
  
Сын заерзал на сидении.  
  
– Ну… я ночью встал водички попить, зашел на кухню, а диван пустой.  
  
– Ага! – тоном агента-провокатора произнес Шура.  
  
– Чего «ага»? – огрызнулся Рик. – Я ночью два раза совершаю обход территории всего подъезда на всякий пожарный. Давно надо было ночное дежурство установить. Если бы тогда Даня тех ходоков из подвала вовремя не заметил…  
  
– Да ладно! – махнул рукой бывший напарник. – Справились бы мы с ними и без робингуда нашего. Подумаешь, делов-то, завалить десяток мертвяков.  
  
У Шуры всегда все было легче легкого, а Рик тогда чуть не поседел! Но с дежурствами все-таки надо будет разобраться. Сразу после мака.  
  
– Вот что, Шура, – сказал он, доедая остатки гречки и облизывая ложку, – собирай-ка ты всех на крыше. Следствие окончено, будем разоблачать преступника. По всем правилам криминальной науки.  
  
* * *  
  
Непонятным образом в Рике сейчас бурлили два противоположных чувства. Первым была законная гордость: потому что прямо как в старых фильмах про буржуйских гениальных сыщиков он собрал всех подозреваемых в одной комнате, то бишь на одной крыше, и готовился стремительно и остроумно распутать дело о похищении мака. Прямо как, мать его, Шерлок Холмс. Или Эркюль Пуаро. Или этот, тоже француз… А вторым было чувство запредельного идиотизма всего происходящего. У них апокалипсис случился, живые мертвецы под окнами шляются, а вся уцелевшая общественность занимается хуй знает чем!  
  
Рик обвел соседей взглядом. Мда, места для такого собрания на крыше, конечно, маловато. Но где еще устраивать очную ставку, как не на месте преступления? Рик сначала вытянул руки по швам, как при рапорте начальству, потом скрестил на груди и наконец упер в бока. Обитатели подъезда завороженно следили за ним, как бандерлоги за Каа.  
  
– Как все вы знаете, – прокашлявшись для солидности, начал Рик, – сегодня ночью было совершено преступление. Кто-то похитил весь мак, который заботливо растил так ценимый нами Гонорий Никифорович. Для нашей же всеобщей пользы, замечу, растил!  
  
– Пользы-шмользы! – тут же встрял Митрич. – Какой пользы, если он вокруг него с пукалкой своей бегал? Го-но-рий, бля! С таким погонялом нормальный человек со стыда бы удавился!  
  
Профессор Зеленых мгновенно сделал стойку, как вышколенный охотничий пес:  
  
– Чтобы вы знали, неуч…  
  
– Гонорея, бля!  
  
–… мое имя происходит от латинского Honorius! Это значит «честь»! Честь – то, что вам вообще неведомо, как низшей ступени эволюции!  
  
– Че? Слыш, легавый, а может, он сам свой мак сожрал и его теперь таращит?  
  
– Митрич! – Рик показал старшему брату Хренову кулак. – Хочешь снова в каморку?  
  
Тот пожал плечами и демонстративно отвернулся, напевая:  
  
– Просто я живу на улице Ленина, и меня зарубает время от времени…  
  
Ну бля! А ведь Рик еще даже не начал.  
  
– Тихо! – на всякий случай рявкнул он. – Говорить тут буду я. А остальные – только когда дам слово, ясно?  
  
– Раскомандовался, блин, – тихонько сказал Шура, и Рик решил, что сегодня напарничек точно принесет воды, даже если гнать его придется пинками.  
  
– Итак, по просьбе Гонория Никифоровича я начал расследование. Круг подозреваемых с самого начала сузился до обитателей одной квартиры…  
  
– Ты мне дело не шей, мент поганый! – снова оживился Митрич, и Рик выразительно положил руку на рукоять предусмотрительно захваченного мачете. Митрич тут же скис.  
  
– Так все же это он… – начал было торжествующе Гонорий Никифорович, но Рик поднял руку, призывая к молчанию.  
  
– Следствие еще не закончено, но одно мы можем установить с точностью. Все опрошенные мною свидетели не сказали ни слова правды!  
  
Клара Карловна заколыхалась, как стебелек, готовясь упасть в обморок, но Лора предусмотрительно подперла ее плечом. Гена смотрел растеряно, Митрич – зло, а Даня старательно считал помидоры на дальней грядке.  
  
– Как, вы скажете, мне удалось это выяснить? – Рик для пробы прошелся взад-вперед, заложив руки за спину, как этот делал какой-то из киношных сыщиков, и чуть не врезался в Даню. Бля! Но, определенно, что-то в этом было! – Очень просто! Начнем с Гены. Он сказал, что братья Хреновы всю ночь бухали, что, кстати, подтвердила и Клара Карловна.  
  
Сбледнувшая с лица тетя Клара послала ему умоляющий взгляд, но Рику нужно было докопаться до истины.  
  
– Так вот! Не мог никак Митрич этой ночью бухать.  
  
– Эт почему еще? – подал голос Шура.  
  
Вообще-то, по законам жанра он должен был воскликнуть: «Но как, Духов?!», однако и так сойдет, решил Рик.  
  
– Потому что сегодня мы собирались на шоппинг, помнишь? Потому что все всё подожрали. И всё выпили. Да, даже то, что кое-кто заныкал в бабвалиной квартире!  
  
Бля, как дети малые, думали, он не найдет! По крайней мере, у Митрича и Шуры хватило ума виновато отвести глаза.  
  
– Я уж молчу про то, что отличу Митрича, бухавшего всю ночь, от трезвого, но невыспавшегося!  
  
– Так значит, все же… – снова рискнул профессор.  
  
– Нихрена! – Рик стремительно, как он надеялся, развернулся к Гене. – Начнем с тебя. Ты зачем соврал?  
  
Гена совершенно растерялся и только закрывал и открывал рот.  
  
– Воооот! – радостно завопил Митрич. – Вот, рожа нерусская! А вы с ним носитесь!  
  
– Расист несчастный, – неожиданно буркнула Марго.  
  
– Ген, тебе есть что сказать? – Рик на всякий случай встал между ним и Митричем.  
  
– Ну… ебанырот…  
  
– Таджик, бля!  
  
– Я не таджик, я киргиз! – вскинулся Гена и снова скуксился. – Ну… Рик-джан… это… ебанырот...  
  
– Отстаньте от Гены! – возмущенно воскликнула Марго. – Он в жизни ничего и ни у кого не украл! Вы и сами это знаете! Все это знают!  
  
– И ты, надо полагать, в этом совершенно уверена, – кивнул Рик, почувствовав себя ну прям вылитым Шерлоком Холмсом, который всех насквозь видит. А ничего так! Куда круче, чем космонавтов или пырей крутить. И остальные, кажется, тоже проникаться стали, притихли.  
  
– Я… уверена, – уже совсем не так уверенно произнесла Марго.  
  
– Да. Потому что ты тоже мне соврала.  
  
– Что?!  
  
– Не было тебя ночью в своей квартире.  
  
Соседи замерли в предвкушении, а Марго, кажется, первый раз в жизни лишилась дара речи. Но взгляд Рику послала очень нехороший, злопамятный такой.  
  
– А была ты, дай угадаю, на первом этаже. В квартире…  
  
Запахло пощечиной от оскорбленной девы, но физиономию Рика спас Гонорий Никифорович, взревевший раненым слоном:  
  
– Маргарита! Как ты могла?! С этим… гастарбайтером! Ты разбиваешь мне сердце…  
  
Профессор Зеленых несколько картинно захрипел и привалился к стене, и вокруг него тут же засуетились младшая дочка Лизонька, Лора и даже тетя Клара с Софочкой.  
  
– А чего такого? – огрызнулась покрасневшая Марго. – И вообще, Гена – самый приличный человек в этом подъезде! Не пьет, не курит, не руга… ну почти не ругается! Всем помогает! На шоппинг всегда первым вызывается!  
  
– И подъезд мыть тоже, – пустила шпильку Лора.  
  
– Ну и что! Лучше быть дворником, чем все в подъезде засирать, как некоторые! И вообще, как, значит, тебе прокладки нужны или крем какой, так сразу Геночка-Геночка, пойди-принеси, а чуть что, так «фу, он подъезды моет!»? Ну ты выдра лживая!  
  
Лора тут же ощетинилась:  
  
– На себя посмотри, сопливка!  
  
– Карга старая!  
  
– Дворничиха!  
  
– Зато я только с Геной, а ты за спиной мужа с Шуркой крутишь! Думаешь, никто не знает? Да весь подъезд в курсе! Блядина!  
  
– Маргарита… Какие слова… – простонал потрясенный отец, забыв, что у него инфаркт и обморок.  
  
– Сучка мелкая! – взвизгнула Лора и попыталась вцепиться Марго в волосы. Ее едва успел перехватить Шура, тогда как Даня так же крепко схватил за талию вторую сторону конфликта.  
  
Рик хмуро посмотрел на бывшего напарника и друга, старательно прикидывавшегося ветошью.  
  
– Я… поговорю… с тобой… вечером.  
  
– Будто ты не знал, – пробурчал Шура.  
  
– Неважно, что знал. Перед людьми неудобно.  
  
Словно подтверждая его слова, Митрич заржал на всю крышу:  
  
– Ну вы тут бордель устроили! Прям целый бордельеро! Эй, начальник, что так хуево жену ебешь, что без другана не справляешься?  
  
– Пасть закрой! Я с тобой еще не закончил. И, кстати, Клара Карловна, с вами тоже.  
  
Тетя Клара снова попыталась склониться к обмороку, но поняла, что в этот раз никто ее ловить не будет, и осталась стоять.  
  
– Ну, Митрич, так ты чем всю ночь занимался, а?  
  
Тот насупился:  
  
– Сказал же, бухал с Данькой! Он тебе все подтвердил!  
  
Судя по несчастному выражению лица, Даня закончил пересчитывать помидоры и взялся, как Золушка, за горох. Но даже и без совершенной Даниной неспособности к вранью Рик знал наверняка, что ни с кем в эту ночь Митрич не бухал. Но как бы там ни складывалось, а в Митрича, легкокрылым мотыльком тырящего мак, не верилось совершенно.  
  
– Митрич, – обманчиво ласково сказал Рик. – В последний раз по-человечески спрашиваю – что ночью делал, морда твоя протокольная?  
  
Шура оживился и, отпустив Лору, попробовал подгрести к старшему Хренову со спины, подавая Рику недвусмысленные знаки. Если думал, что так замнет неприятный разговор, зря надеялся!  
  
Митрич сплюнул и повел плечами, вставая в боевую стойку. Ну мать твою! Банального мордобоя вычисление преступника методом дедукции не предусматривало. И места тут нет. А взгляд у старшего Хренова стал совсем уж бешеным, тут может одними только синяками не обойтись!  
  
– Дмитрий Владимирович, не надо! – вдруг сиреной взвыла тетя Клара, и Рик даже на миг завис, соображая, о ком это она.  
  
Кажется, не сразу сообразил не только он. На пару секунд на крыше воцарилась полная тишина, а потом Даня с круглыми, как плошки, глазами выпалил:  
  
– Теть Клар?  
  
– Дядя Митя? – у Софочки округлились не только глаза, но и рот.  
  
– Данечка, я все объясню!  
  
– Софа, ты не думай, у нас с твоей мамой все путем!  
  
– Охуеть! – резюмировал Шура.  
  
Марго подошла к Гене и демонстративно повисла у него на шее:  
  
– И кто тут еще что-нибудь вякнет про меня и Гену?  
  
Митрич обвел хмурым взглядом обалдевших соседей, открыл было рот, но не успел.  
  
– А что такого? – вдруг повела плечиками тетя Клара. – Я, между прочим, взрослая одинокая женщина. Вдовая, а не как некоторые! Имею право…  
  
– Клар, умолкни, – неожиданно мягко для себя выдал Митрич и зло посмотрел на Рика: – Что, доволен, начальник?  
  
– Отвали, – огрызнулся Рик, понимая, что расследование давно свернуло с проложенных дедуктивных рельсов и катится куда-то в дремучий лес страстей.  
  
– Прошу прощения, Рюрик Романович, – вылез вперед чудесным образом исцелившийся профессор Зеленых. – Но кто тогда украл мой мак?!  
  
– Я была с Геной, – принялась загибать пальцы Марго. – Лорка была с Шуркой, – тут она показала Лоре язык. – Митрич был… ну вы, блин, даете… с тетей Кларой… Эй, а Даня где был? Рик, вы ж сказали, что вам все свидетели соврали. Значит, и он тоже!  
  
Марго победно улыбалась. Вот ведь зараза, нашла, куда ударить!  
  
– Молодой человек, я не хотел бы верить… – в очередной раз начал обличительную речь профессор, прожигая Даню взглядом.  
  
– У младшего Хренова есть алиби, – мрачно уронил Рик.  
  
– Что, правда есть? – делано изумилась Марго. – Ну так пускай поделится!  
  
Горох у Дани закончился неожиданно быстро, и больше делать вид, что он тут не со всеми, а вышел провести инспекцию огорода, не получалось. Рик принялся судорожно припоминать, в какое же это время они с Даней… как он там раньше выразился… совершали обход подъезда. Вот же он разворошил улей, блядь!  
  
Лизонька вдруг хлюпнула носом.  
  
– Елизавета, что с тобой? – обернулся к младшей дочери профессор Зеленых.  
  
– Ща мы узнаем, что и на этот бутончик кое-кто позарился, – вполголоса пробормотал Митрич.  
  
Гонорий Никифорович, к сожалению, услышал:  
  
– Данила Владимирович, ей не исполнилось и восемнадцати! Как вы только могли…  
  
– Данька точно лучше гастарбайтера! Но ты б, балда, еще из детсада малолетку приволок!  
  
– Я не… – Даня даже слова растерял от ужаса.  
  
– Даня не… – тоже попытался вклиниться Рик, понимая, что сейчас к хренам собачьим спалится.  
  
– Ыыы… это не Даня! – прорыдала наконец-то Лизонька, и у Рика как камень с души свалился. – Прос-ти-ите!  
  
Ревела-то Лиза, но почему-то еще виноватый вид стал у Кирилла. И тут Рика осенило.  
  
– А ну пойди сюда, сын!  
  
– Что ты привязался к ребенку? – тут же вскинулась Лора.  
  
– Молчи, мать. С тобой мы вечером поговорим. Кирилл, а что ты сегодня такой невыспавшийся, а? И говоришь, водички ночью вставал попить, да?  
  
Лизонька превратилась в натуральный фонтан слез, и Кирилл, похоже, готов был к ней присоединиться:  
  
– Пап! Ты только не злись...  
  
Отличное начало!  
  
– Эт-то все я… придумала… – донеслось со стороны Лизы.  
  
– Елизавета! Что ты сделала, птичечка моя? – засуетился профессор.  
  
– Па…паааа!  
  
Кажется, там толку еще долго не будет.  
  
– Кирилл?  
  
– Ну… Правда злиться не будешь?  
  
– Ага, не будет, – проскрипел Митрич. – Только по жопе ремнем съездит. Для профилактики малолетнего рецидивизма.  
  
– Митрич, мать твою! Кирилл, рассказывай. Не буду я злиться.  
  
– Ну… – сын с сомнением посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Митрича. – Мы книжку прочитали.  
  
– Какую еще книжку?  
  
– У профессора. Про растения.  
  
Перед глазами Рика встала инфернальная картина, как всю ночь напролет Кирилл и Лиза курили на крыше мак. Его самого от обморока спасла только мысль, что запах бы он сразу учуял. Нет, не додумались, слава богу.  
  
– Про… приметы… – прорыдала Лизонька. – Народные приметы… и растения. И как зло отгонять.  
  
– Аааа! – хоть Гонорий Никифорович понял, о чем речь. – Но, Елизавета, это же дикие суеверия! Полная антинаучность.  
  
– Но, папа… – Лизонька начала немного успокаиваться. Пора уж, и так все грядки полила на неделю вперед. – Про ходоков ты то же самое говорил. Что они антинаучные. Вот я и подумала… вдруг так поможет. Если уж ничто не помогает. А в книге про мак было. Что он зло отгоняет.  
  
– Ну мы и решили отогнать, – добавил Кирилл.  
  
– Чего отогнать? – протянул Шура.  
  
– Зло. Ходоков, то есть. Чтобы возле дома не бродили.  
  
– И че вы с маком сделали? – с любопытством спросил Даня.  
  
Кирилл и Лиза переглянулись, а потом одновременно указали за парапет.  
  
Митрич первым подскочил к краю и глянул вниз:  
  
– Ебаааать!  
  
Рик, добравшийся до парапета вторым, в кои-то веки с ним согласился.  
  
– Ну вы и натворили дел. И ради чего?  
  
– А что, не работает? – спросил Кирилл.  
  
Митрич и Рик посмотрели на топчущихся прямо по разбросанным на асфальте макам ходоков и переглянулись.  
  
– Не особо, – вздохнул Рик.  
  
– Вот, – Кирилл хмуро посмотрел на Лизу. – Говорил я тебе – не торопись. Там же про семена было, а не чтоб целиком коробочки кидать!  
  
Лизонька снова разрыдалась.  
  
– Ебать юные натуралисты, – Митрич почесал в затылке.  
  
Рик только плечами пожал. Ну а что тут скажешь? Хорошо, в той книге не про помидоры или картошку говорилось. Или даже про горох, его тоже жалко было бы. А мак, да и хуй с ним, зато профессор в следующий раз сто раз подумает, прежде чем сажать опорочившее честь его дочери растение.  
  
Тем временем искренние слезы Лизоньки остудили накаленную атмосферу собрания, и когда Гена, порывисто схватив за руку Марго, рванул к поутихшему отцу возлюбленной, профессор даже не успел сделать гневное лицо.  
  
– Гонорий Никифыч-джан, – сильно волнуясь, но отчетливо и громко сказал Гена. – Я люблю Марго и хочу ее в замуж…  
  
– В жены, – тихонько поправила внезапная невеста.  
  
– В жены, – кивнул Гена. – Я… я для Марго… я все сделаю! Еба… – Марго что есть силы наступила суженному на ногу, и тот вовремя умолк.  
  
Тетя Клара и Лора растроганно ахнули в унисон.  
  
– Как Ромео и Джульетта! – всплеснула руками тетя Клара и немедленно начала атаку на бедного профессора: – Гонорий Никифорович, вы просто не имеете морального права вставать на пути у высоких чувств двух возлюбленных! Неужели у вас совсем нет сердца? Вспомните, чем закончилась эта трагическая история! Как любящий отец, вы не можете допустить подобного.  
  
Натиска тети Клары, когда-то работавшей учительницей литературы, а потому коварно использующей в своих целях авторитет классиков, профессор Зеленых не выдержал и попятился к выходу, увлекая за собой остальных жильцов.  
  
Не прошло и минуты, как Рик и Даня остались на крыше одни. Э, нет, не совсем одни. Софочка, тихая воспитанная дочка тети Клары, переминалась с ноги на ногу и застенчиво поглядывала то на Рика, то на своего будущего дядю.  
  
– Соф, ты не переживай, – сконфуженно сказал Даня, – Мит… дядя Митя, то есть, он твою маму и пальцем не тронет, как твой… – на этом месте он отчетливо скрипнул зубами. – И мы вам поможем всегда.  
  
– Я знаю, дядь Дань, – кивнула разумная не по годам девочка. – Я вам другое сказать хотела.  
  
– Чего?  
  
Софочка старательно ковыряла носком кроссовки рубероидный пол.  
  
– Вы с дядей Риком той квартирой на третьем этаже лучше не пользуйтесь. Вас из ванной слышно хорошо. Я трубу тряпками забила, но все равно чуть-чуть слышно. А дядя Митя теперь у нас часто… наверное… нуууу…  
  
Рик готов был провалиться сквозь все пять этажей и подвал тоже! А Даня, судя по лицу, готовился прямо отсюда сигануть с крыши.  
  
– Эээээ… – выдавил из себя пойманный с поличным Рик. – Ты не так все…  
  
– Да вы не переживайте, я никому не скажу, – ласково, совсем как мама, успокоила их Софочка. – Я вами восхищаюсь, вы прямо как Ахилл и Патрокл!  
  
– Кто? – охуевши спросил Даня.  
  
– Они были герои и любили друг друга, – исчерпывающе объяснила дочь учительницы литературы и, помахав им рукой, убежала следом за остальными.  
  
А они вдвоем остались стоять и смотреть друг на друга. У Дани пылали уши, и Рик почему-то находил это невероятно, ну, в общем, трогательным. Потому что Данька сам был таким, таким… в общем, такого больше на всем свете не сыскать, и плевать на всех, кто возбухать начнет!  
  
– Ахилл – это который из фильма про древнюю крепость, да? – неожиданно выдал Даня. – Его еще Брэд Питт играл.  
  
– А, да, – кивнул Рик, вспомнив, как они с Кириллом ходили на эту «Трою» в кино.  
  
Даня вдруг взглянул ему прямо в глаза, не таясь и не смущаясь, как обычно.  
  
– Ты куда круче этого Питта.  
  
Рик мысленно послал всех на хуй, притянул к себе Даню и поцеловал.  
  
Солнце припекало все сильнее, на зеленой крыше приятно пахло чем-то душистым, пели птицы и жужжали пчелы. День, который начался так паршиво, налаживался на глазах. А если запереть сейчас снаружи дверь и забыть обо всех, кроме Дани, на часок, то можно этот день из просто хорошего сделать совершенно замечательным.  
  
И капитан полиции Духов незамедлительно приступил к выполнению нового задания.


End file.
